


Need You Now

by ammiehawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammiehawk/pseuds/ammiehawk
Summary: After Jessica's death, Sam returns to the family business, but he left something behind at Stanford, that may or may not be detrimental to his future. This story contains slash.





	1. Chapter 1

Need You Now

By Ammie Hawk

 

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own either Supernatural or Harry Potter. Thank you, good night.

 

Chapter 1

 

Sam Winchester sat in the passenger seat of his brother’s ’67 Chevy Impala, having agreed to help the older male in looking for their currently missing father. His hazel eyes kept darting to the cell phone he currently held in his hand. He knew he needed to make the call, or text, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Though, he had to figure something out, and quick, because if his boyfriend returned from his trip to England before he got back, he’d worry.

“Ya know, Sammy,” his brother’s voice cut into his swirling thoughts, “just staring at it won’t make it do anything.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

He finally clicked on the device and sent a text.

_Hey, just wanted to let you know, my brother showed up and asked me to help trying to find our dad. Nothing to worry about, he’s probably on a bender somewhere. I’ll be back Sunday night so I can make my interview on Monday. This is just in case you get back before I do. Jess is at the house, and can possibly fill you in a bit more._

He hit the send button and returned the phone to his pocket. His gaze swiftly shot to his brother, as his laughter rang through the car.

“You are so whipped, Sammy,” Dean shook his head. “What? You think that pretty little girlfriend of yours is going to run off on you while you’re gone?”

“Jess? No,” Sam scoffed. “I was messaging my roommate. He’s currently in England for the week and I didn’t want him to come home and be surprised by Jess being there while I’m not.”

“I didn’t know you have a roommate,” a frown marred his brother’s features. “And why would he be in England?”

“Sev’s been my roommate since I first started at Stanford,” the younger male shook his head. “We’ve gotten really close over the years. He’s my best friend. As for why he’s in England, he goes home every October for a week, to see his friends and uh, visit… uh parents.”

“Mama’s boy?” Dean gave him a look.

“His parents died on October 31st, 1984,” Sam glanced at him. “He goes home to visit their graves every year.”

“Oh,” green eyes shot back to the road. “Sorry.”

“Look, let’s just find dad,” Sam sighed.

888

Severus “Sev” Black, age twenty two, made his way down the street toward the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Sam Winchester. He had just gotten back to Stanford from his annual trip to England. He had had a good time. Spent a few days with the Weasleys and Ron and Hermione, who were busy planning their wedding. Overall, it had been a good visit, but now he just wanted to get home and crawl into bed with his boyfriend.

All that flew out of his head, however, as he neared his address and saw the flashing lights on emergency vehicles. He sprinted forward, hoping against hope, that they were not actually at his apartment. But when had anything ever worked out that way for him. He continued to run toward the building but was stopped by one of the firemen who were working on the remaining flames.

“Whoa, son, I’m sorry but you can’t go in there.”

“That’s my apartment!” he yelled desperately. “I have to get in there!”

“No, I can’t let you do that,” the fireman insisted. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

Sev stood there in shock as tears streamed down his cheeks. The fireman motioned for one of the police officers to take him, but he hardly noticed. He was ushered to the side, and he heard what the officer was saying but it wasn’t really sinking in. After a few minutes, the officer left him alone with a blanket around his shoulders. Rubbing his hand down his face, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He found the number he wanted and hit the call button.

~Hey, this is Sam. Leave me a message.~

“Sam, where are you?” he took a deep breath to keep his voice from trembling. “I just got home and our apartment’s burned down. Jess is dead. Sam, where the fuck are you? What the fuck happened?”

He closed his phone and put his head in his hands, trying his best not to lose it.

888

Sam listened to his voicemail, once he was sure his brother was asleep. God, Sev sounded so lost and desperate, but he couldn’t bring himself to call him back. He couldn’t bring Sev into this life. Sev was too innocent, too normal, to get dragged into this travesty that was the family business. It was for the best if he just let the younger man get on with his life, away from him.

888

St. Lousi, Missouri

 

Sam stood on the porch of his friend Rebecca’s house and knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later by a pretty blonde woman.

“Oh my god, Sam!” she greeted happily.

“Well, if it isn’t little Becky,” he smiled at her.

“You know what you can do with that little Becky crap,” she smiled and gave him a hug. “You know, I’m actually surprised Sev isn’t with you. You two were practically inseparable at school. And he did mention he was going to be gone for the weekend, so I guess I just assumed.”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t really talked to Sev since Jess,” he shook his head. “Anyway, I got your email.”

“I didn’t think that you would come here,” she shook her head.

Dean took that moment to step forward and extend his hand, “Dean. Older brother.”

“Hi,” she shook the proffered hand.

“Hi,” he smiled.

“We’re here to help,” Sam cleared his throat. “Whatever we can do.”

“Come in.”

She held the door open and they walked inside. As Sam followed his friend further into the house, Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door. He made his way after them, his green eyes taking in his surroundings as he went.

“Nice place,” he commented when he had caught up.

“It’s my parents’,” she shrugged. “I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I’m gonna stay until Zack’s free.”

“Where are your folks?” Sam asked curiously.

“They live in Paris for half the year,” she shook her head, “so they’re on their way home for the trial.” She led them into the kitchen. “Do you guys want a beer or something?”

“Hey,” Dean smiled, pointing at her.

“No, thanks,” the younger brother declined for them both. “So, tell us what happened.”

“Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair,” she explained. “And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn’t breathing.” Tears began streaming down her face, “So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, but the thing is, the only way that Zack could’ve killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It’s from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight.”

“You know,” Sam took a deep breath, “maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack’s house.”

“We could,” Dean shrugged.

“Why?” Rebecca gave him a confused look. “I mean, what could you do?”

“Well, me, not much,” he motioned to his brother. “But Dean’s a cop.”

“Detective, actually,” Dean chuckled slightly.

“Really?” her gaze turned to the elder, who nodded. “Where?”

“Brisbee, Arizona. But I’m off-duty now.”

“You guys, it’s so nice to offer,” she shook her head, “but I just—I don’t know.”

“Bec, look,” Sam interjected, “I know Zack didn’t do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he’s innocent.”

“Okay,” Rebecca agreed. “I’m gonna go get the keys.”

She took off down the hall. Dean watched her go for a bit before turning back to his kid brother.

“Oh, yeah, man, you’re a real straight shooter with your friends,” he whistled softly. “And what’s up with this Sev guy? To hear her talk, it sounds like he was your boyfriend.”

“Look,” Sam gave him a pointed look, “Zack and Becky need our help.”

“I just didn’t think this was our kind of problem,” Dean allowed the deflection.

“Two places at once?” a brow quirked. “We’ve looked into less.”

Dean just shrugged in response.

888

As Sam walked down the highway, he pulled out his cellphone and quickly located the contact he wanted.

_Sev, I’m still looking for my dad. He’s somewhere in California now, so I’m headed there. I know I haven’t talked to you in awhile, but I just had a fight with my brother and we split up. I know I shouldn’t even ask, not with the way I ended things, but I really need someone to talk to, and you’ve always been there. I miss you so much, and I wish I could tell you everything. I’m sorry, but there are parts of my life that I just can’t drag you into. I wish I could, but I can’t ruin your life like that. So maybe it’s better this way. I should just leave you alone and let you get on with your life._

He glared down at the device in his hand before hitting the delete button. He’d said it himself, he couldn’t drag Sev into this. With that thought in mind, he shoved the phone back into his pocket and continued walking.

888

Sam entered his brother’s hospital room, but didn’t make it passed the doorway. He was fiddling with the phone in his hand, as his eyes kept drifting to Dean’s unconscious body. He really wanted to call Sev, just so someone would reassure him and tell him everything would be okay. He was just about to make the call when the door entered the room.

“Your father’s awake. You can see him if you like.”

“Doc, what about my brother?” he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

“Well,” the doctor took a deep breath, “he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it’s the head trauma I’m worried about. There’s early signs of cerebral edema.”

“Well, what can we do?” Sam asked.

“Well, we won’t know his full condition until he wakes up,” the doctor shook his head. “If he wakes up.”

“If?”

“I have to be honest,” he said sympathetically. “Most people with this degree of injury wouldn’t have survived this long. He’s fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations.”

With that, the youngest Winchester left the room and made his way down the hall to his father’s room. John Winchester was lying in bed, his arm caught in a sling. He awkwardly grabbed his wallet and pulled out a small card.

“Here,” he handed it to Sam. “Give them my insurance.”

He took the car and a smile ghosted across his face as he read it.

“Elroy McGillicutty?”

“And his two loving sons,” John nodded. “So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “Look. The doctors won’t do anything, then we’ll have to, that’s all. I don’t know, I’ll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him.”

“We’ll look for someone,” his father agreed.

“Yeah.”

“But Sam,” he said gravely, “I don’t know if we’re gonna find anyone.”

“Why not?” hazel eyes narrowed slightly. “I found that faith healer before.”

“All right, that was,” John took a deep breath, “that was one in a million.”

“So what?” Sam asked incredulously. “Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?”

“No, I said we’d look,” he scowled. “All right? I’ll check under every stone.”

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Sam finally looked away.

“Where’s the Cold?”

“Your son is dying, and you’re worried about the Colt?” the younger man scoffed.

“We’re hunting this demon,” John’s eyes narrowed, “and maybe it’s hunting us too. That gun may be our only card.”

“It’s in the trunk,” he finally answered with a sigh. “They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83.”

“All right,” his father took a deep breath. “You’ve gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man see’s what’s inside.”

“I already called Bobby. He’s like an hour out, he’s gonna tow the Impala back to his place.”

“All right,” John nodded. “You, you go meet up with Bobby, you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security.”

“I think I’ve got it covered,” Sam scoffed lightly.

He got up to leave, but his father stopped him, picking up a sheet of paper off the side table.

“Hey. Here,” he handed it to his son. “I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them  up for me.”

Hazel eyes darted across the paper, “Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What’s this stuff for?”

“Protection.”

“Hey, Dad?” Sam paused for a moment before exiting the room. “You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?”

“No, I don’t,” but John didn’t meet his eye.

With that Sam left the room and made his way out of the hospital.

As Sam made his way toward Sioux Falls, South Dakota, he pulled the phone he’d managed to grab from the Impala before they were taken away, which just happened to be one of his brothers, and quickly punched in a number from memory and hit the call button. He put the device to his ear and waited. After four rings he heard the telltale click of it going to voicemail.

~You’ve reached Sev’s phone, please leave me a message. And Ginny, please stop calling, I’m going to do what I’m going to do and there’s nothing you can say to change my mind.~

Sam took a deep breath as the tone sounded, “Hey, Sev, it’s me. I know I shouldn’t call. I mean, I haven’t before now. But I’m just going through a few things right now, and I just needed to hear your voice. Anyway, I probably won’t call again. And I’m sorry, Sev, for everything.”

He hung up the phone and tucked it back into his pocket as he pulled into Bobby’s salvage yard.

888

Sev sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He had had a trying year since the fire and Sam’s disappearance. He had finished his degree, barely, and had spent any spare time he had searching for his wayward boyfriend. But he’d had not luck. Especially after a couple months and Sam’s phone had been turned off.

He ran his hand through his hair as he pulled his phone out of his jeans and opened it. Green eyes rolled in annoyance as he saw the ten missed calls and one new voicemail. He scrolled through the numbers to see who had tried to reach him. Two were from Hermione, one from Ron, six from Ginny, and one from a number he didn’t recognize. He frowned as he saw the message was from the unknown. Maybe it was one of his teachers or classmates. With that thought, he clicked over to his voicemail and put the device to his ear.

~Hey, Sev, it’s me. I know I shouldn’t call. I mean, I haven’t before now. But I’m just going through a few things right now, and I just needed to hear your voice. Anyway, I probably won’t call again. And I’m sorry, Sev, for everything.~

Sev shot up as he registered who exactly was calling him. He pulled the device away from his ear and quickly hit the call back button.

~This is Dean’s other phone. You know the drill.~

“Sam, answer the bloody phone! You can’t just call after a year and apologize for everything! I’ve been looking for you, dumbass! I thought you were dead! So you’d better call me back, Sam Winchester, or bloody hell, I’ll castrate you!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Dean Winchester sat behind the wheel of his beloved Impala, driving along a rather deserted stretch of road, Lynard Skynard playing on the radio. A moment later, the sound of his cell phone filled the car. He fumbled around for the device and after finding it, flipped it open and turned down the music.

“Yeah?” he said into the phone.

~There’s a cop car outside,~ his brother’s concerned voice filled his ear.

“You think it’s for us?” he frowned slightly.

~I don’t know.~

“I don’t see how,” Dean shook his head. “I mean, we ditched the plates, the credit cards.”

Sam let out a breath, ~They’re leaving. False alarm.~

“Well, see,” he smiled slightly in relief. “Nothing to worry about.”

~Yeah, being fugitives?~ his younger brother scoffed. ~Frigging dance party.~

“Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe.”

~So, you got anything yet?~ Sam asked, getting to the actual matter at hand.

“Are you kidding me?” his green eyes darted around the area outside the windshield. “How could I? You got me sifting through like fifty square miles of real estate here.”

~Well, that’s where all the victims disappeared,~ even though he couldn’t see him, he could tell the younger male had shrugged.

“Yeah well, I got diddly-squat,” he sighed. “What about you?”

~Just one thing,~ he could hear the rustling of papers. ~I’m pretty sure of it now. We’re hunting a Djinn.~

“A freaking genie?” Dean laughed slightly.

~Yeah.~

“What?” he shook his head. “You think these suckers can really grant wishes?”

~I don’t know. I guess they’re powerful enough,~ there was more rustling in the background. ~But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They’re all over the Koran.~

“My god,” he said quietly, “Barbara Eden was hot, wasn’t she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick.”

~Are you even listening to me?~ Sam asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “So uh, where do the Djinns lair up?”

~Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better—more places to hide.~

“You know, I think I saw a place a couple miles back,” the elder brother shook his head. “I’m gonna go check it out.”

~Wait—~ Sam protested. ~No, no, no, no, no. Come pick me up first.~

“Naw, I’m sure it’s nothing,” Dean reassured him. “I just wanna take a look around.”

With that he hung up the phone and let it fall to the passenger seat beside him. A little while later, he pulled up in front of an old rundown factory and parked the Impala outside. He got out and entered the building through a creaky door, flashlight in hand.

He made his way through what appeared to be an abandoned office. As he continued further, he could hear the sound of dripping water, but otherwise the place seemed to be deserted. His gaze drifted back and forth a few times, but it didn’t seem like anything was there. He started making his way toward the exit, this time forgoing the office and sticking to the empty hallway.

Unbeknownst to the Hunter, a figure was lurking in the shadows, watching him. Suddenly, it attacked, pinning Dean against the glass wall of the office. The flashlight slipped from his grip and the creature began slamming his other hand against the wall, forcing the knife to fall as well. Dean’s eyes widened as he began to struggle against the figure, a bald male with curling blue tattoos adorning his face. It opened its left hand, which began to glow blue, as did the creature’s eyes. It put its hand on the Hunter’s forehead and his eyes rolled up into his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

888

In a dark office, Sam sat at a large desk, quietly reading. His cell phone, which was sitting on the corner of his desk, began going off. He picked it up and looked at the screen. He scoffed as he recognized his brother’s number, but hit the talk button anyway.

“Dean?” he answered quietly.

~Sam?~ his brother asked.

“What’s going on?” he pressed, deciding to humor the other.

~I don’t know,~ Dean sounded frantic. ~I don’t know where I am?~

“What?” he was starting to get worried now. “What happened?”

~Well, the, uh, the Djinn,~ he sighed. ~It attacked me.~

“The gin?” an indulgent smile crossed his features. “You’re… drinking gin?”

~No, asshat,~ the elder male was starting to get frustrated. ~The Djinn. The… scary creature. Remember? It put its hands on me and then I woke up… next to some hot chick…~

“Who?” Sam scoffed. “Carmen?”

~Who?~ Dean asked, confused.

“Dean, you’re drunk,” he said with barely concealed annoyance. “You’re drunk-dialing me.”

~I am not drunk,~ his brother said defensively. ~Quit screwing around.~

“Look, it’s late,” he sighed, done with the other’s bullshit. “All right, just get some sleep and, um, I’ll… see you tomorrow. Okay?”

~Wait, Sam!~ Dean snapped. ~Sam!~

Sam shook his head as he hung up the phone and flipped it face down on the desk, letting out a soft laugh. He sighed and slammed the book in front of him closed, revealing the title: CRIMINAL LAW & PROCEDURE. His hazel eyes drifted up to the figure that had just appeared in the doorway.

“Who was that?” a frown marred the newcomer’s face.

“My brother,” Sam shook his head. “He’s drunk. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Not in that sense,” the other shrugged. “You weren’t in bed, so I came to see what was keeping you.”

“Sorry, studying,” he gave a small apologetic smile. “Just wanted to get in a few hours before we left.”

“God, you’re worse than Mione,” he chuckled. “She knew when to take a break, even if it was rare. Now, are you going to bed, or am I going to have to tie you up and drag you? And you know that if I have to resort to that I cannot be held responsible for what happens.”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Sam held up his hands in surrender.

“Uh huh,” a dark brow rose in disbelief. “Right. Out of the chair, mister. Now.”

“Fine,” he pushed to his feet and went over to his boyfriend.

He slipped his arm around the shorter male’s shoulders and turned him in the direction of their bedroom. As they entered the room, Sam let go and moved to the closet to get ready for bed.

“So, you got all your stuff packed for tomorrow, right?” he asked as he changed into a pair of sweats.

“Tomorrow?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot?” the hazel gaze turned incredulously to his partner. “Come on, Sev, we’re going to Kansas tomorrow to see my Mom and brother.”

“Right, sorry,” Sev gave him an apologetic look. “I spaced. I’ve been busy. But no, I am packed and ready to go.”

“Good, because our flight’s first thing in the morning,” he shook his head.

“I know,” the raven went over and wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck. “I’ve just been in my head. How ’bout I make it up to you?”

He leaned up and pressed his lips to Sam’s. The brunet groaned quietly, slipping his own arms around his waist and lifted him off the ground. Sev wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and deepened the kiss. Sam took the few steps over to the bed, and they tumbled onto it, not breaking the kiss.

888

Dean sat on the porch of his mom’s house, drinking a beer and feeling happier than he had in a very long time. As he surveyed the street, a car pulled up and parked at the curb.

“I don’t believe it,” he muttered under his breath.

He pushed to his feet and made his way over as his kid brother got out of the driver’s side. His steps faltered, however, as the passenger door opened and a raven haired male he’d never seen before stepped out.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked incredulously.

“Right, I guess we haven’t actually met,” the other said, his accent coming as a bit of a shock. “I’m Sev, Sam’s, uh…”

“He’s my boyfriend, Dean,” Sam cut in, coming around the car with their bags.

“Boyfriend?” a brow rose curiously. “So you’re finally admitting it? That’s awesome.”

“Well, you’re being surprisingly nonjudgmental about this,” Sam frowned slightly.

“Why would I be judgmental about it?” Dean shook his head. “Anyway, where’d you guys come from?”

“We just flew in from… Califor—” his brother answered.

“California!” he cut him off. “Stanford. Huh? Law school, I bet.”

Sam scoffed slightly before noticing the beer in his brother’s hand, “I see you started off Mom’s birthday with a bang, as usual.”

“Wait,” Dean frowned. “Mom’s birthday, that’s, that’s today?”

“Yeah,” the younger brother shook his head. “Yeah, Dean. That’s today. That’s why we’re here. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Give him a break, Sam,” Sev put his hand on his arm. “He’s just in his head. Besides, we’re here for your mother, so you two shouldn’t fight. I mean, you’re brothers, you shouldn’t fight anyway, but especially not today.”

“You’re right,” the taller male smiled down at him. “I’m sorry. Let’s just go inside and see Mom.”

888

Later that night, the five of them, now including their mother and Carmen, sat around a table at an upscale restaurant. The waiter walked over, carrying a plate with asparagus spears bound into an upright sheaf, and placed it in front of Dean.

“Wow, that… looks awesome.”

“Liar,” Sev coughed slightly, as the others around the table laughed.

“All right,” Sam cut in, picking up his glass. “To Mom,” he raised the glass in a toast. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday,” his boyfriend echoed.

“Thank you,” Mary smiled at them both, as everyone clinked their glasses together.

“To Mom,” Dean finally said, taking a swig of his beer.

As he watched, his brother and his boyfriend shared a look that spoke volumes of their feelings for each other. He smiled, he was really happy for his kid brother.

“I was really worried about you last night,” Carmen leaned in close so only Dean could hear.

“Oh, I’m…” he shook his head slightly. “I’m good. I’m really good.”

“Okay,” she could do nothing but agree, so she decided to change the subject. “What do you say, later we get you a cheeseburger?”

“Oh god, yes,” he groaned slightly, causing her to smile. “How did I end up with such a cool chick?”

“Just got low standards,” she shook her head.

He laughed and leaned in to give her a kiss.

“All right,” Sam cut in on their private exchange. “I actually have another surprise for Mom’s birthday. Ah, as you all know now, Sev and I have been dating for a few years now, and,” he got out of his chair and got to one knee. “Severus Remus Black, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” he pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket, opening it to reveal a plain gold band.

“Sam,” green eyes widened behind his spectacles, “this is so not the time. This is your mother’s day.”

“No, no, no,” Mary cut in, her hands rising to cover her mouth. “This is the perfect time.”

The younger male shook his head, before meeting Sam’s eyes, “Yes, Sam. I… Yes.”

“Oh my god!” Mary laughed happily as the pair shared a kiss. “That’s so wonderful.”

She got up and moved over to the pair. She pulled first Sam, and then Sev into a hug.

“Congratulations,” she told the raven. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Thank you,” Sev shook his head.

She turned her attention to her youngest son, “I just wish your dad was here.”

“Yeah,” he smiled sadly. “Me too.”

“Congratulations, Sammy,” Dean got up and shook his brother’s hand.

“Thanks,” the taller male nodded.

“I’m really glad you’re happy,” he said seriously.

Sam gave him a curious look, but the elder missed it as he saw something over the other’s shoulder. A girl, in a filthy white dress, was standing there. He started walking toward her, bumping into his brother as he passed. Sam gave him an incredulous look as he continued through the press of people to get to the girl. But as he passed the last person, he realized the girl had vanished. He turned around to look at his family, who were looking back at him in confusion, except for Sev, who just looked pale.

888

Much later that night, Dean sat on the couch, his laptop open in front of him, looking over several news articles on cases that he had solved. As his eyes darted across the screen, his phone began going off. He picked it up, and without checking the caller I.D. answered it and put it to his ear.

“Yeah.”

~Dean? It’s Sev,~ the other male said. ~I think we need to talk, but I don’t want to risk waking your mum or Sam. Do you think I could come over? Or we could meet somewhere if you don’t want to bother Carmen.~

“No, you can come over,” Dean shook his head. “Carmen’s at work.”

~Great. I’ll be there soon.~

With that the line went down. As he set down the phone, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. It almost looked like the girl he kept seeing. On that creepy thought, he got up to go investigate.

He made his way into the bedroom, the only place it could have gone. When he didn’t see anything, he went to the closet and opened the door. He recoiled as he saw several corpses hanging inside. A sound behind him caused him to whirl around. Standing in front of him was another woman with a wound on her head, flickering in and out of focus. She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Almost as soon as she had gone, there was a knocking on the front door. He shook his head as he moved to answer it. He really wasn’t that surprised to find his brother’s fiancé on the other side, he had been expecting him after all.

“Sev,” he greeted, stepping back to allow the younger male to enter. “Want a beer?”

“That would be great,” the raven sighed as he followed the other into the house.

“So,” Dean handed him a beer and leaned back against the counter, “what did you want to talk about? And why couldn’t it wait till later? Or be talked about in front of Sam?”

“Look, Dean,” he ran his hand through his hair agitatedly, “I know you don’t know me, and I don’t know you, but I do know Sam. And that is not the Sam I fell in love with. The Sam I know checks the closet twice before going to bed, has a knife he keeps under his pillow, and a gun in the underwear drawer. He thinks I don’t know these things, but I do. This Sam doesn’t do any of that. And on top of that, I went to call my best friend this morning, to see if she could help, but I couldn’t find her number. Instead, I found a number for my godfather, who died when I was fifteen. I called him, and,” tears pooled in the emerald orbs, “come to find out, Mione died, in the place where he was supposed to. Now, I want answers and I think you have them.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor,” a frown marred the older man’s face. “If you’re having hallucinations, I don’t see how I can help you.”

“If I’m having hallucinations, so are you,” Sev countered. “Now, cut the shit. You can start by telling me who that girl was at the restaurant.”

“Wait,” Dean held up his hand. “You saw her?”

“Yes, I did,” green eyes rolled in annoyance. “Now, who was she?”

“I-I don’t know,” he shook his head. “I’ve seen her a few times today, and I don’t know why.”

“Okay,” Sev took a deep breath. “Let’s start at the beginning. Why don’t you tell me what you were doing before all this,” he waved his hands vaguely, “happened?”

“You’re not going to believe me,” the brunet sighed, “but okay. Sammy and I were in Illinois, hunting a Djinn.”

“Hold up,” he held up his hand, “hunting a Djinn?”

“It’s what Sam and I do,” Dean shrugged. “We hunt down and get rid of supernatural things.”

“Okay, that’s… different,” he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “But it doesn’t make sense. Not the hunting thing, the Djinn,” he clarified as the other’s eyes narrowed. “I mean, Djinn magic affects a person through touch. And believe me, I’ve never come into contact with one in my life. Even if I had, it wouldn’t affect me. I’ve been able to throw off mind controlling magic since I was fourteen.”

“You’ll have to explain that to me later,” the brunet shook his head, taking another swig of beer. “But I don’t get how you know what’s going on. No one else does, not even Sam.”

“I think,” he sighed, “and this is just speculation on my part, but I think you inadvertently brought me here, as part of your wish.”

“Okay,” the elder Winchester frowned. “Explain.”

“I think that subconsciously you knew I was needed to make Sam happy,” the raven took a drink from his own beer. “Now, I could be wrong, and there could be some other forces at work, and with my shitty luck it’s possible. But I do know that I shouldn’t be in this fucked up reality you’ve created.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because the only reason I left England and went to Stanford is because, aside from my friends who were moving on with their lives, I had no one. My parents, my godfather, everyone was dead. I felt kinda like a burden on my friends, so I left. If Sirius were still alive, I know I wouldn’t have. I would never have gone to Stanford and I would never have met Sam.”

“Ya know, it’s strange,” Dean shook his head, “how changing one thing can change so much more.”

“Tell me about it,” green eyes rolled slightly. “Anyway, time traveling paradoxes aside, what’s your plan?”

“Plan?”

“Yes, plan,” Sev shook his head. “Are you going after the Djinn, or are you going to stay here and play out this perverse fantasy? Though as someone once told me: It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. So me? I want out. So whether you come with me or not, I’m going after the Djinn. I doubt I can get you out if you don’t want to leave though.”

“What are you going to do?” the older male scowled. “Offer the Djinn a deal?”

“Basically,” the raven shrugged. “I don’t belong here, and he really won’t want to mess with me.”

“And why’s that?” Dean scoffed, eying the man in front of him skeptically.

His brother’s fiancé wasn’t anything impressive, not like him or Sam. He was shorter than Dean, at about five nine, five ten, with a lithe build, more like a runner than anything else. There was no possible way that this scrappy thing could intimidate a Djinn into giving him his freedom.

“Because I know how to kill it,” he smirked slightly, “in some of the most painful ways possible.”

“Right,” Dean chuckled slightly. “Anyway, as much as I would like to stay here in this perverse fantasy, as you so eloquently put it, I can’t. I can’t just sit back and let all this shit,” he motioned to the living room, where his earlier research was still out, “continue happening, not when I know I can stop it.”

Sev couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. The other just gave him an incredulous look.

“What?” the brunet asked irritably after a few moments passed with no sign of the younger male stopping.

“Sorry,” he wiped his eyes. “It’s just that, uh, Mione used to say I had a ‘saving people thing,’ you know, a hero complex. It’s just funny, with what Sam has told me, which granted isn’t that much, aside from your devil may care attitude, over protective nature especially of him, and that you’re quite the ladies man, you just don’t seem the type.”

“I’m not gonna refute that, since most of its true,” Dean shook his head. “As for being that ‘type,’ I know I don’t seem like it, but that’s how my dad raised me, and I’ll be damned if I let people die when I know I can stop it.”

“Okay, then,” Sev nodded, “let’s go hunt this Djinn. Do you know what you need to kill it?”

“Yeah, a silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood,” he went over to the living room and picked up a paper off the coffee table. “I know where I can get the blood, and I’m pretty sure Mom has some silver silverware at the house.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” the shorter male set down his beer. “Let’s get this Djinn and get back to where we belong.”

“Right,” Dean nodded, grabbing his jacket and keys and following the younger male out the door.

They got into the Impala and Dean started the engine. Neither spoke as he made his way across town to get the lamb’s blood. Once they were back on the road, the older man shot a contemplative look at his companion.

“Ya know, I don’t get it.”

“Get what?” the raven turned to look at him.

“You,” Dean took one hand off the wheel and waved vaguely at the other. “I mean, Sammy ditched you two years ago without a second thought.”

“That’s not true,” Sev countered. “But go ahead.”

“Okay,” a frown marred the other’s features. “But in this fucked up reality, you’re willing to marry him, even knowing he’s not the real Sam.”

“What can I say, I’m a glutton for punishment,” he chuckled slightly. “Whatever you may think, I love Sam. I have spent the past two years trying to find him, because it wasn’t like him to just up and disappear. I’m more likely to do that. Anyway, I redoubled my efforts when he called me last year.”

“Wait, he called you?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “About a year ago, said he was going through some stuff, didn’t really specify, but it made me want to find him even more. I even pulled out some rather unconventional tracking methods, but you guys don’t stay in one place more than a week, which makes sense now, so it makes it really hard to find you.”

“Why go to all that trouble though?” Dean asked confused.

“As I said, I love Sam,” the raven sighed. “If he wants nothing to do with me, I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again, but I want to hear it from him in person, not this silent treatment I’ve been getting, or vague voicemails. I deserve that much at least, don’t you think?”

“Fair enough, I guess,” the brunet nodded. “So when you say unconventional, what do you mean?”

“Look, Dean, right now, I just want to get out of here,” emerald eyes rolled in slight annoyance. “When we get out, you call me up and I’ll answer any questions you can throw at me, deal?”

“Deal,” Dean agreed as he pulled up in front of his mother’s house. “Okay, so you wait here and I’ll be back in two shakes.”

“Fine.”

With that, Dean got out of the car and made his way into the house.

888

Later that night, once Dean was back in the real world with his brother, he sat on the edge of his bed in their motel room. He was flipping idly through a magazine while Sam paced the room, his phone held to his ear. He paused on a beer ad with a woman, Carmen in his fantasy, lying on the beach with a longneck in her hand.

“Okay, uh, thank you so much for the update,” Sam said into the phone. “Okay, bye.” He hung up the phone and then turned to his brother, “That was the hospital. Girl’s been stabilized. Good chance she’s gonna pull through.”

“That’s good,” the short haired brunet nodded.

“Yeah,” the taller male agreed. “How ’bout you? You all right?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Dean cleared his throat. “You should have seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wussy.”

“So we didn’t get along then, huh?” Sam chuckled slightly.

“Nah.”

“Yeah,” the younger brother shook his head. “I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy.”

“It wasn’t,” he sighed heavily. “It was just a wish. I wished for Mom to live. That Mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me just never uh… you know.”

“Yeah,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I’m glad we do. And I’m glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn’t’ve had the strength, would have just stayed.”

“Yeah… Lucky me,” Dean shook his head. “But as Sev said, it doesn’t do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.”

“That’s a Harry Potter quote, you know that, right?” hazel eyes narrowed incredulously. “And what do you mean Sev told you that?”

“Oh, yeah, Sev was there,” he scoffed. “And he said someone told him that.”

“That sounds like Sev,” Sam smiled fondly. “He used to say someone told him something when it was a notable quote, like he had a close personal relationship with the one who said it, especially when quoting Harry Potter. Ya know, he had the entire set of Harry Potter books, but in the four years I knew him, he never read them once. Anyway, you don’t know Sev, never even seen a picture of him, how did he end up in this fantasy world of yours?”

“Yeah, Severus Remus Black,” Dean chuckled, “five nine, five ten, scruffy black hair, green eyes, glasses,” Sam nodded at the description. “He was there, though neither one of us knew why. He had a theory that my wish pulled him there to make you happy. And you were. Hell, you asked him to marry you, which I have no problem with by the way. On that note, maybe you should call him up.”

“Dean, that wasn’t real,” the shaggy brown hair flopped slightly as he shook his head. “Besides, I can’t drag Sev into this life. I would die if anything happened to him because of me.”

“I think you’re giving him too little credit,” the older of the pair shrugged. “He was the one that helped me figure things out with the Djinn. But whatever floats your boat. Though he feels, and I’m tending to agree with him, he deserves better than that from you.”


End file.
